royals_renownedfandomcom-20200213-history
Mikael Godfrey
Mikael Saer Godfrey is the crown prince and later king of Tara-Ingerilor, eldest son of King Godfrey, and father of Diadra Godfrey. By orders of the king, it becomes his duty to personally deal with Merek's uprising. Biography Early Childhood Mikael's mother was little more than a teenage girl who caught the king's eye in the street and came to work at the palace upon his invitation. She became his unofficial concubine, and bore him his first son at a young age. King Godfrey fell in love, either with the baby or with the idea of a powerful successor. He had Mikael taken away from his mother in secret and announced him to be Queen de Clare's son, making him a legitimate heir to the throne. Shortly thereafter, King Godfrey became obsessed with the idea of his most powerful offspring succeeding the throne, and began having children by other women indiscriminately, disregarding legitimacy. Some of the midwives felt pity for Mikael's mother, and pulled some strings so she was assigned as the prince's wet nurse. Thus, she was allowed to raise her own son, although she never told him that she was his real mother. Mikael figured that out on their own as a teenager due to their strong resemblance, and began calling her "Mother" when they were alone. Mikael was kept fairly isolated from his siblings, since his caregivers knew he had the highest risk of assassination. For years, he only saw his many half-siblings during ceremonies and the like. The first one he had true contact with was Isolde, who - a bold little girl at the time - greeted him by informing him that she'd be queen one day. As Mikael grew older, and the assassinations finally stopped, he was allowed a looser reign and began to befriend his half-siblings. King Godfrey took the opportunity to wean him away from his mother and nurses, and began to sculpt him into the ideal successor. At age fifteen, while out on a ride, Mikael stumbled across a strange girl. Her clothing was torn, and she was almost entirely unaware of what was going on around her. To make matters worse, she was a magician. Mikael brought her back to the palace. After he realized she had no memory of her past, he cared for her personally with some help from his sisters. When a years passed and she still recalled nothing, including her name, he selected the name Nysa for her, although he never explained where he got the name. Three years after their first meeting, Mikael asked Nysa to become his retainer, and she accepted. Merek's Revolution Mikael is the first King Godfrey tells about Merek's treason, in the form of an order to bring Merek to him - or his head. As the revolution progresses, and more and more of the royal family abandons the castle to fight for Merek's cause, Mikael is apparently the only one who never entertains the notion of joining them. Although he's initially reluctant to obey the king, he carries out his father's orders without question to the best of his ability. After King Godfrey's death, Mikael assumes the throne and continues to wage war against Merek's army to honor the king's final orders. The Angel's Awakening After the Great Angel awakens, it collects Mikael's life, along with the rest of his family. It offers him death as a punishment. Adulthood Shortly after the conflict ends, Mikael is wed to his retainer, Nysa. Together, the two have a daughter, Diadra Godfrey. Mere months after their daughter's birth, Nysa disappears without a trace. Leaving Diadra in the care of his sister Marcella, Mikael searches frantically for his wife. Three years pass before he accepts that she's gone and begins to spend more time with his daughter. The Event Mikael vanishes from the capital during the Event, alongside Marcella. He leaves behind Diadra, who's saved during the Event by Luinne and Seti Ridley, and Rosa, who's rescued afterwards by Sairus and the Church of the Great Angel. Appearance Mikael has red hair down to his shoulder blades, which he sometimes wears loose and sometimes pulls back in a neat ponytail. He stands at about 6'1 and has a lean build. Like his father, half-sister Rosa, and daughter, he has pale blue eyes like stars. His birthmark is located on his upper left arm, and he has lots of faint freckles. Personality Relationships King Godfrey Nysa Diadra Godfrey Rosaline de Clare Isolde Rowntree Merek Seymour Abilities Quotes Trivia * Mikael is represented by a hunting dog and the color crimson red. ** The hunting dog is associated with understanding the duality of doubt and faith, the healing of emotional wounds, unquestioning loyalty, protection, and sensing trouble. * Mikael's star sign is Virgo. * His tarot card is the Emperor, and his moral alignment is lawful neutral. Related * Mikael Godfrey/Poem * Mikael Godfrey/Supports Category:Characters Category:Tara-Ingerilorans Category:Princes Category:Kings Category:First Generation Category:Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Emperor Category:Virgo